


SolKat~ Winter Sickness

by DemonicDani



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illnesses, Karkat Swearing, M/M, One Shot, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDani/pseuds/DemonicDani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't typed back, so now you, Sollux Captor, are worried. The lingering sense of doom is ever present, and you're not sure what to do. So you do what you do best; You run out the door to his house in the middle of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SolKat~ Winter Sickness

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] started pestering carcinoGenecist [CG] --  
TA: kk  
TA: kk  
TA: you there kk  
\-- carcinoGenecist [CG] is now an idle chum! --

You sigh and tilt back against your chair, stretching since you had been hunched over your husktop so long. Your name is Sollux Captor and after several continuous attempts, you still have not gotten the attention of your friend. Karkat had been ignoring you, since he would usually be ranting about how annoying you are and how you are wasting his time. Instead, there is a strange silence left behind, all the loud and obnoxious words on the screen was replaced by your own yellow ones.

Frowning, you tap the keys of your keyboard, awaiting a reply. Minutes fly by and alas, there is none. Even more frustrated, you let out a sigh and contemplate whether you should actually visit the troll or not. There's a tugging sensation in your heart though, telling you something bad has happened and you can only ever relate that with your aspect, doom. Upon realization that you may be feeling that very aspect, you leap out of the chair, grabbing a jacket and swiftly darting through the hallway to where you open the door.

"Fuckin' hell kk." You murmur under your breath, not annoyed but definitely worried now. The winter breeze hits you like a truck, immediately causing you to bite your lip as you attempt to shuffle your arms into your jacket. There isn't much traffic, but the sounds of distant wheel whirls can be heard if you listen close enough.

"Thi'th i'th why I hate outdoor'th." You speak to yourself mainly, trying to keep your mind going astray and thinking about Karkat's current condition. Is he hurt? Is he currently bleeding to death? Has he been kidnapped or worse... Is he dead? Shaking your head to rid of these thoughts, you pick up the pace, wishing you had a teleportation device you could easily wire to take you to his instead. If only the technology was available here, in the human and troll world. 

As soon as you see his door in the distance you start jogging, before sprinting to the door and bashing against it twice with your left fist, twice with your right fist. You would usually use two knocks but you were worried and it was too short of a welcome. "KK GET YOUR A'TH OUT HERE!" Yelling, you knock again but are met with the same silence. You know he is in his house because his husktop was still on. He could be asleep but both of you knew that he was sleep deprived, especially after the game. Readjusting was hard and it took a worse toll on him than the game sometimes.

Even without the hierarchy system he feared his own blood. Even people looked weirdly at his ruby eyes, despite accepting all other trolls. You focus back to your current situation. He wouldn't try anything... would he? It was well-known about how he hated himself. He didn't have many people there for him, since he did prefer isolation. Maybe it had all pushed him over the edge? "KK!" You shout once again, frantically bashing the door. Fed up, you take a step back, deciding what to do. Though your thinkpan realizes using powers in public wasn't the best idea and you wonder if you should do what you're thinking. Despite no one being around, you can't help but feel as if you are being judged but you ignore it and lift your foot up, kicking the door as hard as you can.

The lock breaks, door swinging open instead and you immediately dart in, shutting it behind you. "Karkat?" You whisper, as if he would be able to hear you. Doubt swirls in your mind though, if he could hear you then he would've answered you, or at least ranted at this point. A strange silence looms in the air and you halt in your tracks, tilting your ear to the air. There is silence downstairs but a small audible breath upstairs. Karkat... You could not lose him. He was one of the few people who actually gave a shit about your lisping ass. He was one of the few that was there for you, even dragging your body around when he could have just left you after the fight between you and Eridan. But he didn't.

And you felt red towards him for that. He was kind, compassionate and understood, as well as listened, to people. Even you are surprised that a cranky asshole could be so caring. That wasn't the point though, he was a person who got you through the hell, who got everyone through SBURB. Without him, you have no idea what would have happened, but you doubt you would be alive. Not only were you thankful to him, but you were flushed for him.

Step after step, you felt a weight on your shoulders, gravity against you the higher up you got. Every movement became an achievement on its own, from grasping the railing to moving your foot up onto the next step. Though you eventually reached the top, a quick sigh of relief escaping you. It wasn't time to relax though, vigilant once again, you sneak through the corridor, spotting a door that was slightly ajar. If you remember correctly, that room was Karkat's. You stride with your long legs toward the door, floorboards eerily creaking underneath you as you approach it. Twitching, your ears can pick up the faint breathing and when you peer through the gap in the door, your body almost collapses in relief.

Snuggled in his blankets was Karkat Vantas, his breathing shallow and shaky but clearly alive. You rushed towards his side, tears brimming in your eyes. Lifting the blanket, Karkat turns but you sigh in relief as he had no physical wounds on him. However as you gently brushed your hand against his forehead, you could feel the beads of sweat and heat he was emitting. "KK, wake up." You shook him and he groaned slightly, turning over at your attempts to wake him up.

At least he was safe, that was what mattered. Though it still confused you as to why he ignored you, asleep or not. Often he was awake due to insomnia and the other times, he was an extremely light sleeper. The crows would occasionally caw, waking him up to which he would then yell at them out his window. So why was now any different? Maybe there was something else wrong, yet he wouldn't know until Karkat woke up.

Brushing your hair backwards, he mentally sigh and head down the stairs to the kitchen, deciding a nice cup of milk could help your paranoid mind. It was strange for you to pick milk unless it was a last resort, but making anything like tea or coffee was just effort. You didn't have the strength to do much after running here scared shitless. Pouring the cup, wait why are you tilting the cup into the milk? It's the other way around Sollux, you remind yourself as you place the cup down, instead picking the milk and tilting it. Nothing comes out.

"The lids still on, fuckass." Karkat appears behind you and you drop the milk, jolting away like lightning since you did not expect that. In fact, you didn't expect him to wake up after how many attempts at shaking him you made. Then again, if you recall correctly, you didn't make that much of an effort. "Stop staring at me and pick up the fucking milk you ignorant shit. Why the fuck are you even here?" Moaning at you, Karkat seems less... angry. His voice is more nasally and it's accompanied by a small cough and sniffle afterwards. "Kk? You alright there? You th'eem to bee..." You paused, trying to remember the word since trolls didn't usually come down with this type of thing.

"Sick? Well shit, I would never had noticed!" Sarcasm is dripping from his voice but his eyes dilate a bit and next you are running to his side as he falls. Catching him is an easy feat, due to his smaller size. The fact you had to catch him though, was outlining the problem more. "I'm fine." He tries to push out of your arms but you hold a firm grip, instead helping him to the chair at a small table in the kitchen. "'Fine' my a'th. I'm th'taying here until you're all better." Decision made and final, you can see the hesitation in his face when he tries to argue but he willingly accepts defeat, feeling unusual discomfort whilst being rather dizzy.

You smile triumphantly for a second before giving him a sweet smile, reassuring him you're in safe hands. Of course he's in safe hands, you'll do anything to make sure of that. Reaching for another cup out of the mahogany cupboards, you realise the cup from earlier is on the table and you then grab it, taking both to the counter. Flicking through another cupboard you take two tea bags and turn the kettle on. "Wait why the- are you making- tea?" He asks, cut off by a few coughs, his throat dehydrated. You turn around. "Becau'the my th'pecial kk th'all get the be'tht treatment I can offer." Winking, the kettle clicks off and you go back to preparing tea, Karkat's face a slighter deeper shade of red than before. You start to speculate and plot a theory as to why he blushed, but blame it on the sickness. He seemed to get hotter the more he exerted himself, in both ways. Wait.

"You okay? If you've caught this shitty illness- kick your ass." He looked puzzled as to why you were holding the kettle in mid air for awhile. It seems your thoughts on him stopped you midway through trying to make tea. "I wa'th ju'tht thinking." Rushing the sentence, you distract yourself by pouring the steaming liquid into the cup and are thankful when he doesn't question you further. It would be embarrassing to tell him you were fantasizing about how hot he is. And now you are actively thinking about how he would look without his top on. Okay mind- That is enough. After finishing with the kettle, you add the tea bag, realising you should have done that first.

Swirl, swirl. You swirl the tea bag around and squish it to the side, then pull them out and add milk. You prefer adding milk and so does Karkat, something you've learned to remember. Back on the meteor, you had no idea how much anything had or how it was composed, it was just bland and basic. You thank troll jegus that you never have to taste that shit again.

"Here you go, madam kk." You place the cup before him, bowing and tucking in his chair slightly. Mock formality is something you both laughed at and using it made him roll his eyes with a grin, giving you a pleasant feeling. "Thanks. So, what are you doing here?" He asks, sipping on his tea. The liquid seemed to have stopped his coughing already. You rub the back of your neck and explain. "Well, I wa'th me'thaging you for age'th and got really worried and paranoid, th'o I ran out my hou'the to th'ee if you were alright." He frowned for a moment, realising how much worry he had caused as well as bringing his friend all the way to his.

He felt really guilty and you could see it in his eyes. In fact, it looked as if he might cry. You knew he loathed himself and you being there gave him another reason, he felt like a burden but you knew he shouldn't feel that way. Shuffling your chair to beside him, you give him a side hug and pap, which calms him down a lot. He nudges into your hug, resting his head on your chest. This causes you to slightly panic because your heart has already been dropping beats like Strider and you wonder if he can hear it, especially since the sound seems so loud to you. The fact he was accepting you rather pushing away with his normal angered tone made your heart beat faster.

For Karkat's sake, you need to stop feeling so lovey dovey. He does not need to be hassled with your romantic thoughts until he is better. Even then you don't want to tell him. The fear of rejection lingers, present whenever you consider telling him. Not yet... You always say, waiting for the right moment. But sometimes you wonder if you've missed that moment.

Pulling away, you can feel the sensation of his warmth, the embrace leaving an invisible impression and move back into your chair, sipping on the hot liquid. Though it's too hot and you hiss at it burns your tongue, Karkat making a small scoff of amusement at your stupidity. "Idiot. Don't drink it straight away." Placing it down on the table, you opt for waving at it, the steam wavering as it rose.

You're sure you look like an idiot for doing this but you can hear Karkat stifle a small laugh. Sometimes being weird was an exceptionally good, thing; No, always. You were being yourself, the person he was friends with, and your weirdness helped him stay happy. Being weird was a great gift. After you decided the steaming beverage was cool enough to consume, you tilt the cup to your lips and sip it, the feeling of warmth spreading throughout your body. Gog, you loved hot drinks like this. Yet you can't help but be concerned about how unordinarily quiet Karkat is and sneak a glance, watching him as he just sits in content as he drinks his drink. Hmm...

You decide to start slurping on your drink and pick up the small flicker of Karkat's ear. Usually long lengths of constant slurping would cause him to flip and yell but even as you continue to slurp he only shows signs of agitation, his frown more prominent and his eyebrows furrowed. You honestly find his facial expression adorable but ignore it when you acknowledge it as cute. Again, did you really have to repeat to yourself that he did not need you being a lovey dovey asshole taking advantage of him? Yes you do need to repeat yourself. After both of you finish the drinks, an awkward silence looms over and to disrupt it you start washing the cups.

Taking longer than usual to clean them, you scrub all over and make sure it's covered in soapy suds; Wouldn't want them to be unclean! Though that's really just an excuse to avoid the reality of the situation, which comes hurtling back to you as you feel a soft pressure against your back and the small jab of horns. Karkat is leaning on your back. "Umm... Are you th'ure you're alright?" Asking, you place the cups to dry and carefully turning around, Karkat sticking to you and burying his head in your chest. The situation is awkward enough as it is and you sigh, questioning your own restraint.

If he stayed this close you'd start assuming he liked you, or at least your body would, and holding back would be rather hard. he grumbles something that is barely audible, but take it that he feels like shit, so you carefully arrange your options and just jump straight into the embarrassment wagon. Well, embarrassing for him as you then pick him up and princess carry him to the sofa. Princess carry? Bridal style? You always got confused over humans shitty terms. Karkat protested, failing to wiggle properly in your grip and grunted before you placed him down gently.

"Don't leave me shitstain." His voice was harsh. You knew though, he was a real 'softy'. He didn't mean it, he just needed somebody to be there for him for once. Unlike back in Alternia, where he isolated himself. "I'll ju'tht get th'ome blanket'th and a romcom." You dart off before he could say much more and head upstairs, quickly flicking through a closet to grab some blankets and into Karkat's room, which has a slight smell of strawberries...

After a second of zoning out, you agree with yourself how this isn't the time to be fixated on the smell of his room or the numerous clothes left around; You definitely notice the boxers though, a light yellow dusting your face in accordance to a blush. They were rather amusing, covered in crabs, however they had recently been worn and that made you instantly think of what boxers cover.

Shaking your head, you turn to the DVD rack and pick up a few troll classics, that one movie from a friend in another session and a few you had never heard of before, then return to your beloved Karkat, who was sprawled across the couch and groaning into the pillow. "I brought u'th th'ome th'tuff to watch." Throwing the blankets on top of him and watching him flail to surface, you place the movies onto the table, setting up the TV and DVD player.

"Troll titanic." He blandly reads it out, but you can see how his frown inches up a bit at your choice. "I cho'the the be'tht for you, kk." And he seems flattered by how you cater to his cranky whims, especially choosing a movie you know he adores. A true classic romcom. The only enjoyment you'll get out of this is watching them die.

By the time the movie finishes, he's swearing about how Troll Jack dies when both him and Troll Rose could've survived on the door. Giving a slight chuckle, you realise he's feeling better as he goes into his normal, cute, angry rants. "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM? SHE LET HIM GO BUT THEY WERE MATESPRITS WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BULGE MUNCHER THINKING? THE DOOR WOULD'VE HELD THEM BOTH!" His pillow was long gone, thrown at the Tv that wobbled, but stood its ground. You would normally let him rant but you can hear the slight cough in his voice that he tries to disguise poorly. "If you keep ranting you'll get wor'the. Are you even li'thening?" Trying to convince him only gets him angrier, ranting even more.

"NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP ABOUT- SHITTY THIS MOVIE IS." Coughing still, he leans forward as his hand grasps his chest. He won't make a move to stop ranting, this you realise, which is a problem because you're worried he won't be able to breath if he starts coughing too much. Damn human illnesses. You have to stop him don't you? "ALL THESE NOOK WHIFFERS DON'T REALISE-"

You pull him by the waist, grabbing his attention so he looks sideways at you and you kiss him- Short and brief. His eyes widen and he halts both coughing and ranting to stare at you dumbfounded as you pull away. Your lips are tingling with the sensation of his soft ones and a strange feeling is in your stomach, yellow blush tinging your cheeks. The silence stays, a weird tension in the air. Shit, you blew it didn't you?

"Fuck it." You hear Karkat growl under his breath and seconds later he places a small kiss on the tip of your nose.

Uhh... What?

"I APPRECIATE THE NOTION BUT I DON'T WANT TO INFECT YOU WITH MY SHITTY HUMAN GERMS." He yells, cuddling further into you as you process what even happened, let alone what it meant. You just remain stiff, only snapping down to look at Karkat once he grunts in annoyance, flecks of red becoming apparent as he glares up at you. Did he just kiss you of his own accord? Wait did that mean he had feelings for you? Dumbfounded, you attempt to ask him what it meant. "Uhhh... KK?" Mentally facepalming, you watch as he rolls his eyes and returns to snuggling close to your chest.

"Do I really need to explain it to your honey rusted thinkpan?" He speaks, voice muffled by your shirt. Tempted to say yes, it finally clicks that he too, had feelings for you. "Oh..." After the mumbled realisation, you give a small smirk and place your hand on his back as he shuffles to sleepily peer at the TV, the blank screen rather amusing. Hmm... What to do...

To try and lighten the atmosphere, a smile stretching across your face all the whilst, you fumble for a nearby DVD.

"Movie marathon?" Holding it up to his face, he leans off and gives a small smile, his eyes brighter before he smirks. "FUCK YES."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3 sorry if there are any mistakes or characters are OOC in the slightest.


End file.
